God's Chosen Pirate
by LunarDarkness8897
Summary: What if God never abandoned the Garden after Adam and Eve's betrayal? When Roger landed at the Garden, God created a new child outside of the Garden. The one and only, Monkey D. Luffy. How would Luffy's journey change if he had six brothers and sisters who have been around creation itself? I suck at summaries, but I promise the story is a good one.
Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all.

Long ago, before humans could even comprehend time, God created the Earth. But God wished to create new creatures, ones that could take care of this new land. So God created the first of human kind and named him Adam. Adam was created as a child and grew up with God's love. But with all humans, he needed a companion. Someone who could relate to and bask in God's love. Listening to his beloved son, God created a woman for Adam, someone in which he can share all his feelings and moments with. Then Eve, listening to the serpent Samuel disobeyed God and took all of the fruit from the tree. One that went to her husband and one for herself. Together the two ate of the fruit thus resulting in their banishment from the Garden. Now this is where history begins to not tell the truth. Genesis said that Adam, Eve, and the animals were the only ones that God created, but that wasn't the case.

The fruit that they ate had a side effect. Adam's fruit gave him the strength of the strong-strong man. Strongest man outside of the Garden. While Eve got the power of the Slip-slip fruit allowing her to not be harmed by any object as they would slide right off. There were downsides now in addition to their banishment from Eden. Adam could no longer hold his wife as he used to in fear of squeezing her and because she would slip right through his arms when he would try. They also found that there was one other side effect from the fruit. The two were now completely unable to swim as they would feel weakened as soon as they stepped foot in the water. Adam and Eve traveled all over the world leaving the fruit in various locations until they eventually settled down and the rest was history.

After God had banished Adam and Eve from the Garden, he did not abandon it like many thought he did. Instead he continued to reside there with his creations. God thought that the Garden could use new keepers. Creations made in his own image that would protect his creations in the Garden and be the children that Adam and Eve were before they disobeyed. God journeyed to the center of the Garden and there he saw a brilliant ray of Light that shown down and cast a shadow on himself.

From this shadow he created the first of his new children. In the shape of a young man he made him the strongest under heaven and gave him control of the shadows under Heaven both the shadows in the world and in the hearts of man. He named this child Bezaleel, meaning in the shadow. His title was to be the King of the Shadows.

From the ray of Light that was cast upon him, God created a female to be a counterpart and the man's equal. She was a greater beauty than that of his previous creation Eve, no one on Earth would ever compare to her. To her, God gave her the powers of Light on Earth to do with whatever she wished. He named her Mirana, in hopes that she remain wonderful and peaceful. Her title was to be the Dazzling Queen.

The two were powerful enough to defend each other and the Garden from the likes of man and for this reason, God removed the Sentry that he had placed before the Garden and instead placed a mighty ocean around. The two lived with each other and God for centuries before God saw that there was still something missing from the lives of his two children. Children, others that Mirana and Bezaleel would be able to relate to.

So God retuned to the Garden and searched for different objects from which to create new humans. One of the first places he stumbled upon was a cove of monkeys. Now these monkeys were in a fight to establish dominance over each other. On one side of the cove, there was a big burly black monkey. He was stronger than others and looked like he was going to win. On the other side there was a scrawnier looking monkey with a brilliant white fur. It seemed that this one had the support of the other monkeys in this fight.

At an unknown signal the black monkey began charging at the white monkey. Throwing a punch straight at the white monkey, the white monkey dogged it and jumped onto the outstretched arm. Swinging on it by his tail, he flips backward off of the arm and lands a series of quick punches on the torso of the black monkey. Letting go of the arm, the white monkey dropped down to the ground. Only to barely miss getting hit by the falling black monkey. Seeing the results of the fight all the monkeys resounded with a great cheer signifying their acceptance of the new monkey ruler.

As the monkey was walking by God, now invisible, subtly led the monkey to a golden staff that he had left in a cave. The white monkey being the curious and fun loving person he was, went up and touched the staff. At that moment, God turned him into a human. He was a toned man with white hair on his face showing his monkey origins and with a tail. God told him that he was chosen to become man and that the staff that he touched was a powerful weapon that only he could use now. God took the new Monkey man to Bezaleel and Mirana. He named this child Sun Wokong, the King of the Monkeys.

God saw a blazing fire on the far hill from where they stood, he quickly went to where the fire was and saw how destructive yet majestic it was. No was being harmed yet the fire shown with a unique beauty. It was for this reason that God collected this fire into a single area and then used his powers to make this fire human. This human was a female girl the same age as Sun and had a great beauty.

With hair as red as fire and eyes as piercing as a blazing flame. He gifted her with the power to command all the fires on earth. To protect the Garden he also bestowed upon her a blade that Michael had made for this very occasion. He gifted her the Niatono no Shana, a nodachi that was able to block even hell fire as well as be lit aflame. He named her Shana after the blade and took her to her brothers and sisters. He told them that her title would be the Flaming Haired, Blazing Eyed Hunter.

Outside of the Garden, chaos was occurring. Order had completely disbanded, people were enslaving others and man was killing man. God had no idea what to do. Until he realized what to do, taking the chaos from the world, he condensed it into a human similar to what he did with Shana. This power condensed into a human female with beautifully red hair and enchanting eyes. She was gifted the powers of Chaos and was name Wanda. Her title was to be the Scarlet Witch.

The last person that God created was taken from a giant gale of wind that had passed through the Garden. Knowing that this wind was greater than all others to come after, God captured the wind and condensed it into a man. This man's eyes were as blue as the sky above and deep black hair. This was to be named Kazuma, the King of the Wind. All the winds beneath heaven were under his domain.

For a time all six lived at peace within the Garden. This was how it was for hundreds of years. Unaware that outside, the world was changing. Though God had given all of the chaos of the world to Wanda, Chaos had found a way to return to the world. To prevent further destruction, God wiped the true history of the world from the minds of all. To those who looked for it, God left great stone tablets written in his own hand, detailing creation and the world to that point.

To contain the Chaos, God separated the lands and seas so that there was only a line around the world where chaos was order and order was chaos. Along this line, he laid out islands for people to inhabit. In the clouds he created islands of peace and prosperity for those humans who were worthy before his restructuring. To these people, God gave them wings and halos to signify his approval of their past and for all others to see his approval. This line of chaos was named by the inhabitants as the Grand Line. Now there were four seas in the world. There is the North Blue, the East Blue, the South Blue, and the West Blue. All of which were separated by the Grand Line. Realizing that if the humans were to find a way to navigate this chaos, they would find the Garden, God created a great wall to surround the area of the sea that held the Garden. The inhabitants of the world called this the red line.

For a time this worked, but humanity found a way to navigate the seas, as God knew they would. Eventually a lone ship made it from the weakest of the seas, East Blue, through the Grand Line, and through the Red Line until they landed on the last island of the Red Line.


End file.
